Randy Newman
1969 October 16-18, 1969 The Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA ('Canterbury Fair', with Ry Cooder. Randy's first solo performance in front of an audience, with his back pretty much to the audience) 1970 February 24-29, 1970 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Mary McCaslin. Randy's first "official" appearance) September 9-14 & 16-21, 1970 Bitter End, New York City, NY (Randy's first NYC performance, supported by The Chapins & (17-19 only) Fairport Convention) September 24-27, 1970 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supported by Manhattan Transfer) October 10, 1970 Revolution Club, London, ENG (Due to a rude audience, Randy played only "Lover's Prayer", "Yellow Man", and part of "I Think It's Going To Rain Today", and walked off stage) 1971 ? ?, 1971 The Boarding House, San Francisco, CA September 7-12, 1971 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (With Ian Mathews) September 30, 1971 Town Hall, New York City, NY October 1, 1971 George Washington University's Lisner Auditorium, Washington, DC October 8, 1971 Sanders Theatre, Boston, MA October 14-17, 1971 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supported by Ralph McTell) October 23, 1971 UCLA Royce Hall, Los Angeles, CA (Pop At Royce Series) November 6, 1971 Masonic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA November ?, 1971 UCLA Royce Hall, Los Angeles, CA Fall of 1971 Carnegie-Mellon University, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Bonnie Raitt) December 1, 1971 Syracuse, NY ("Remote @ Warner Bros") December 2, 1971 Crouse College Auditorium, Syracuse, NY (supported by Bonnie Raitt) December 5, 1971 Guthrie, MN (supported by Bonnie Raitt) Fall of 1971 Bitter End, New York City, NY (a tuesday night) ? ?, 1971 Quiet Knight, Chicago, IL 1972 KMET - radio L.A. March 6, 1972 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (supported by David Elliott) March - Holland March 9 - Bussum, NED March 11 ? - Maart, Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED April 5-9, 1972 Quiet Knight, Chicago, IL May - "Folkscene" KPFA, Los Angeles. Randy is interviewed and plays 14 songs. May - Troubador, Los Angeles, CA (with Jennifer Warnes) ? ?, 1972 Towne Crier Cafe, Pawling, NY ? ?, 1972 Ebbett's Field, Denver, CO (Radio broadcast) June 8-11, 1972 Boarding House, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jim Croce) June 15-18, 1972 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supported by Jim Croce) June 23-25, 1972 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY (supported by Jim Croce) June 27, 1972 Bitter End, New York City, NY July ?, 1972 Bitter End, New York City, NY (supported by Jim Croce) July 21, 1972 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by Judee Sill & Jim Croce) July 27, 1972 Buffalo, NY July 29, 1972 Lenox Arts Center, Lenox, MA July 31, 1972 US TV "The Dick Cavett Show" August 4-5, 1972 Pagoda Palace, San Francisco, CA (Live radio broadcast) August 21, 1972 Pine Knob Music Theater, Detroit, MI (supported by Jim Croce) August 22, 1972 Bitter End, New York City, NY August 24-27, 1972 Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (2 shows each night 8.30 & 10.30, supported by Jim Croce) August 28-29, 1972 Grumbles, Toronto, ON (supported by Jim Croce) September 1, Merriwether September 15, George Washington September 16, Penn State, Irvine September 18, Goddard College October 7, 1972 Carlyle, PA October 8, 1972 Guthrie Theater, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Jim Croce) October 20, 1972 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY (With 50-piece orchestra) Randy plays with a 50-piece orchestra conducted by Emil Newman. October 21, 1972 Princeton. October 27 - "Radio Show w/ Michael Cuserena" from Warner Bros. master #BB-006984. October 28, 1972 University of Toledo, Toledo, OH October 29, 1972 Syracuse, NY November 4, 1972 Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (supported by Jesse Colin Young) November 8-9, 1972 University of Houston, Houston, TX December 8, 1972 Worchester, MA December 9, 1972 Boston, MA 1972 and/or1973 - Cambridge Performance Center, Cambridge, MA 1973 March 16, Lafayette, LA April 5, Buffalo, NY April 6, Toronto, Massey Hall with Sandy Denny April 7, New Paltz, New York, Elting Gym/SUNY with Sandy Denny April 8, Rochester April 11, 1973 Power Center, Ann Arbor, MI (with Tim Buckley) April 12, 1973 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA (supported by Sandy Denny & Martin Mull) April 13, 1973 Yale April 14, 1973 Farleigh Exposure Coffeehouse, Rutherford, NJ (2 shows with Sandy Denny) April 27-29, 1973 Ebbets Field, Denver, CO (2 shows each night with Sandy Denny) May 4, 1973 Gambier, OH May 5, 1973 Oberlin, OH May 6, 1973 University of Nebraska, Omaha, NB May 7, 1973 Appelton, WI May 10-13, 1973 Tulogi ???? August 12, 1973 Hyannis, Massachusetts, MA August 17-19, 1973 Quiet Knight, Chicago, IL August 23-25, 1973 Washington, DC August 26, 1973 Hyannis, Cape Cod September 21, 1973 West Chester, PA September 22, 1973 Shubert Theater, Philadelphia, PA (with Bonnie Raitt) September 23-25, 1973 Washington, DC September 27, 1973 Brockport, NY September 28, 1973 Hamilton, NY September 29, 1973 Schenectady, NY September 30, 1973 Buffalo, NY October 23, 1973 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY November 28, 1973 Colorado Springs November 29, 1973 University of Iowa November 30, 1973 University of Alabama Morgan Auditorium, Tuscaloosa, AL (2 shows) December 1, 1973 Wake Forest, NC December 2, 1973 Binghampton, NY December 5, 1973 Camden College December 6, 1973 Weslyn College December 7, 1973 University of New Haven December 8, 1973 Wayne, NJ December 9, 1973 Conton, NY 1974 ? ?, 1974 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON ? ?, 1974 McGill University ? ?, 1974 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA January 26, 1974 Bellingham, WA Feburary 10, 1974 Phoenix, AZ February 22, 1974 Greely, CO February 23, 1974 Glassboro, NJ February 24-25, 1974 Boston, MA April 26, 1974 Houston, TX May - Holland June 2, 1974 Theatre Royal, Drury Lane, London. With David Elliott. Part of European tour. June 4, 1974 BBC TV, London, ENG (UK TV "Old Grey Whistle Test") June 28, 1974 Hawaii July 5, 1974 Aspen, CO September - TV September 27-29, 1974 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (With Wendy Waldman) 1974 - "Folkscence" KPFA, Los Angeles. Randy is interviewed and plays 12 songs. October 5, 1974 Symphony Hall, Atlanta, GA (Randy performs with the 87-piece Atlanta Symphony Orchestra, conducted by Emil Newman. Supported by Ry Cooder October 6, 1974 Guthrie Theatre, Minneapolis, MN (2 shows with Ry Cooder) October 8, 1974 Kansas City, MO October 11, 1974 St. Louis, MO October 14, 1974 Toronto, ON October 15, 1974 Batavia, NY October 18, 1974 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY (Salute To Charles Ives. Randy plays fifteen songs solo, and follows by playing eleven songs with a 40-piece orchestra conducted by Emil Newman) October 19, 1974 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC (supported by Ry Cooder) October 25, 1974 Wisconsin Union Theater, Madison, WI (supported by Ry Cooder) October 26, 1974 Westport, CT October 27, 1974 Albany, NY October 31, 1974 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA November 1, 1974 Portland, OR November 3, 1974 Vancouver, BC November 4, 1974 Record Plant, Sausalito, CA (A live broadcast for KSAN, San Francisco) November 8, 1974 Phoenix, AZ November 9, 1974 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supported by Ry Cooder) November 13, 1974 University Of Arizona Main Auditorium, Tucson, AZ November 14, 1974 Denver, Colorado, Ebbets Field? November 15, 1974 Cleveland, OH November 16, 1974 Springfield, MA November 18, 1974 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Ry Cooder) November 21, 1974 Boston, MA November 22, 1974 Lexington, KY November 23, 1974 Iowa City, IA November 24, 1974 Albuquerque, NM November 29, 1974 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (with Dory Previn) 1975 February 6, 1975 Houston, TX February 7, 1975 Austin, TX February 8, 1975 Dallas, TX February 14, 1975 Athens, GA February 15, 1975 Nashville, TN February 16, 1975 Raleigh, NC February 19-20, 1975 Chicago, IL February 21, 1975 Uihlein Hall, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Ry Cooder) February 22, 1975 Alexander Hall, Princeton, NJ (supported by Ry Cooder) February 23, 1975 Mobile, AL February 25, 1975 Linly February 27, 1975 Lafyette, LA March 4, 1975 Santa Barbara, CA March 21, 1975 Chapman College 1976 ? ?, 1976 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA May 13, 1976 Camden County College Lincoln Auditorium, Blackwood, NJ (supported by Leon Redbone) May 31, 1976 Center for the Performing Arts, San Jose, CA (With Ry Cooder) June 13, 1976 Kaufman Concert Hall, New York City, NY (Lyrics and Lyricists Series, a solo performance featuring "Just One Smile" & "They Tell Me It's Summer") June ?, 1976 Farther, NJ 1977 February 20, 1977 Theatre of Performing Arts, New Orleans, LA (US TV "Big Event - Live From The Mardi Gras, It's Saturday Night On Sunday") August 23, 1977 Universal Ampitheater, Los Angeles, CA (Randy and Emil Newman and a 50-piece orchestra, supported by Ry Cooder) August 27, 1977 Baton Rouge Speedway, Louisiana September 4, 1977 Tanglewood Music Fair Randy Newman US Tour 1977 September 23, 1977 Academy of Music, Philadelphia, PA (with Stephen Bishop) September 24, 1977 Washington, DC September 25, 1977 Boston, MA September 27, 1977 Ottawa, ON September 28, 1977 Montreal, QC September 30, 1977 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY (Randy performs with a chamber orchestra, conducted by Emil Newman) October 1, 1977 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (with Stephen Bishop) October 2, 1977 Buffalo, NY October 4, 1977 Syracuse, NY October 5, 1977 Poughkeepsie, NY October 6, 1977 North Hampton, Boston, MA October 7, 1977 Princeton, MA October 8, 1977 Worcester, MA October 9, 1977 Toronto, ON October 11-12, 1977 Great Southeast Music Hall, Atlanta, GA (2 shows) October 13, 1977 Gainsville, FL October 14, 1977 Orlando, FL October 15, 1977 Tampa, FL October 19, 1977 Birmingham Jefferson CC, Birmingham, AL (supported by John Prine) October 20, 1977 Baton Rouge, LA October 21, 1977 New Orleans, LA October 22, 1977 Austin, TX October 23, 1977 Houston, TX October 25, 1977 Waco, TX (?) October 26, 1977 Tulsa, OK (?) October 28, 1977 Lafayette, LA (?) October ?, 1977 Kingfish Rock Club, Baton Rouge, LA October 29, 1977 Royal Oak Music Theatre, Detroit, MI (supported by Kenny Rankin) October 30, 1977 Linly October 31, 1977 East Lansing, MI November 1-2, 1977 Chicago, IL November 3, 1977 Milwaukee, WI November 4, 1977 Minneapolis, MN November 5, 1977 Cleveland, OH November 6, 1977 Columbus, OH November 7, 1977 Madison November 9, 1977 Denver, CO November 10, 1977 Waco, TX November 11, 1977 Phoenix November 12, 1977 Arlington Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA (supported by Wendy Waldman) November 13, 1977 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supported by John McEuen) November 16, 1977 Eureka November 17, 1977 Vancouver, BC November 18, 1977 Portland, OR November 19, 1977 Paramont Theatre, Seattle, WA November 20, 1977 University Of Oregon McArthur Court, Eugene, OR November 22, 1977 Santa Cruz, CA November 23, 1977 Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA 1977 - "Radio Show '77" from Warner Bros. master #BB-012996 1978 January 25, 1978 Community Theatre, Sacramento, CA January 27, 1978 Albuquerque, NM January 28, 1978 South Hall, Memphis, TN January 29, 1978 Omaha, NB January 31, 1978 Knoxville Auditorium, Knoxville, TX (supported by Mac McAnally) February 1, 1978 Municipal Auditorium, Jackson, MS (supported by Mac McAnally) February 2, 1978 Kansas City February 4, 1978 Dallas, TX February 5, 1978 Lyric Theatre, Baltimore, MD February 11, 1978 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (Live broadcast on WNEW-FM, supported by Loudon Wainwright III) February 12, 1978 Amherst April 7, 1978 Chicago, IL April 8, 1978 Wittenberg University, Springfield, OH April 9, 1978 Kent, OH April 10, 1978 Delaware, OH April 11, 1978 Lexington, KY April 12, 1978 War Memorial Hall, Nashville, TN April 15, 1978 Symphony Hall, Atlanta, GA April 16, 1978 Gusman Theatre, Miami, FL (with Paul Davis) May 3, 1978 Gesellschaftshaus Im Zoo, Frankfurt, W.GER May 4, 1978 Munich, W.GER May 5, 1978 Stockholm, SWE May 7, 1978 Copenhagen, DEN May 8, 1978 Club 7, Oslo, NOR (Also appeared on Norwegian television) May 9, 1978 Hamburg, GER May 10, 1978 Montreaux, SUI May 11, 1978 Paris, FRA May 13, 1978 Brussels, BEL May 15, 1978 Congresgebouw, Hague, NED May 16, 1978 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED May 17, 1978 Evenementehal, Groningen, NED May 18, 1978 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED May 19, 1978 Vereeniging, Nijmegen, NED May 20, 1978 Vienna, AUT May 22, 1978 Carre Theatre, Amsterdam, NED May 23-24, 1978 Koningin Elisabeth, Antwerp, BEL May 26, 1978 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG May 27, 1978 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG May 28, 1978 Theatre Royal Drury Lane, London, ENG May 30, 1978 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG June 2, 1978 London, ENG (UK TV "Old Grey Whistle Test") July - Ontario Place Forum. July 14 - The Forum, Toronto - Televised in Japan August - Tour with band made up of Bill Payne, Michael McDonald, Willie Weeks, Andy Newmark, Ted Templeman, and Milt Holland. August 4, 1978 Vancouver, BC August 9, 1978 San Diego, CA August 11, 1978 Conference Center, Monterey, CA August 13, 1978 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA August 17-22, 1978 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (With Bonnie Raitt) August 23, 1978 Denver, CO September - The Forum, Los Angeles, California. A filmed solo performance, directed by Wendall Wilks. Shown on "Nightflight" for television. Was a commercially available video and runs 47 minutes. September 4 - Niemegen, Holland. ?? 1979 August 24, 1979 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED November 1, 1979 Konserthuset, Oslo, NOR November 3, 1979 Stockholm, SWE November 5, 1979 Audimax, Hamburg, GER November 6, 1979 Hugenottenhalle Neu-Isenburg, GER November 7, 1979 Circus Krone, Munich, GER November 8, 1979 Cologne, GER November 10, 1979 Paris, FRA November 11, 1979 Brussels, BEL November 12, 1979 Antwerp, BEL November 13, 1979 Vienna, AUT November 14, 1979 Zurich, SUI November 16, 1979 Groningen, NED November 17, 1979 Enschede, NED November 18, 1979 Hague, NED November 19, 1979 Amsterdam, NED November 20, 1979 Nijmegan, NED November 21, 1979 Sittard, NED November 22, 1979 Utrecht, NED November 25, 1979 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG 1980 February 8, 1980 Shakespeare Theatre, Stratford, CT February 9, 1980 Princeton February 10, 1980 West Chester February 29, 1980 Santa Barbara, CA March 1, 1980 Davis, CA March 2, 1980 San Diego, CA March 7, 1980 Memorial Auditorium, Stanford, CA March 8, 1980 Scotsdale, AZ March 9, 1980 Fort Collins German radio special circa Born Again includes interviews and short telephone interview with Roswitha Newman with German VO (45 min.) 1981 January 16, 1981 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (Benefit for musicians strike) 1982 February 23, 1982 Concertgebouw, Haarlem, NED March 11, 1982 Hauge, NED November 5, 1982 Edmonton, AB November 6, 1982 Calgary, AB November 7, 1982 Vancouver, BC December 10-11, 1982 Paris, FRA December 12-13, 1982 London, ENG December 14, 1982 Dortmund, GER December 16-18, 1982 Holland December 19, 1982 Milan, ITY 1983 January 25, 1983 Town Hall, Dusseldorf, GER January 26, 1983 Alt Opera, Frankfurt, GER January 27, 1983 Volkhaus, Zurich, SUI January 28, 1983 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER January 29, 1983 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER January 31, 1983 Theatre Am Don, Cologne, GER February 1, 1983 Gota Lejon, Stockholm, SWE February 2, 1983 Konserthuset, Oslo, NOR February 3 - Casino de Paris February 4 - Casino de Paris February 5 - Berlin Philharmonie February 6 - Television apperance February 8, 1983 Rome, ITY February 9 - Television apperance February 10, 1983 Dublin Stadium, Dublin, IRE February 11-12, 1983 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG (supported by Mathilde Santing) February 13, 1983 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT February 16, 1983 Deutschesmuseum, Munich, GER February 17, 1983 The Single, Antwerp, BEL February 18, 1983 Congreshalle, Ghent, BEL February 19, 1983 Culturecentre, Turnhout, BEL February 20, 1983 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED February 21, 1983 Carre, Amsterdam, NED February 22, 1983 Concertgebouw, Haarlem, NED March 17, 1983 University of Alberta Sub Theatre, Edmonton, AB March 18, 1983 Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON March 19, 1983 Hamilton Place, Hamilton, ON March 20, 1983 National Arts Center, Ottawa, ON March 21, 1983 Le Spectrum, Montreal, QC March 22, 1983 Eastman Theatre, Rochester, NY March 24, 1983 Bayou, Washington, DC March 25, 1983 Park West, Chicago, IL March 26, 1983 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ March 27, 1983 Tower Theater, Philadelphia, PA March 30, 1983 Bogarts, Cincinnati, OH April 1, 1983 Royal Oak Music Theatre, Detroit, MI April 2, 1983 Berkeley Performance Center, Boston, MA April 3, 1983 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY April 7, 1983 Paramount Theater, Austin, TX April 9, 1983 Orpheum Theater, New Orleans, LA April 10, 1983 Cullen Auditorium, Houston, TX April 11 - TBA (cancelled?) April 13, 1983 Paramount Theater, Portland, OR (cancelled) April 14, 1983 Vancouver, B.C. (cancelled) April 15, 1983 Paramount Theater, Seattle, WA April 16, 1983 Universal Amphitheater, Los Angeles, CA April 17, 1983 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA April 21, 1983 Rainbow, Denver, CO April 23, 1983 Kansas City, MO June 6-7, 1983 Hihon Seinen Kaikan, Tokyo, JPN June 9, 1983 Mido Kaikan, Osaka, JPN December 8, 1983 Live at the Odeon taping 1984 August 1, 1984 Timberwolf, Cincinnati, OH Tour with James Taylor. August 2, 1984 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH August 3-4, 1984 Poplar Creek, Hoffman Estates, IL August 6, 1984 Ohio Center, Columbus, OH August 7-8, 1984 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkson, MI (supporting James Taylor) August 10, 1984 Civic Center, Springfield, MA August 11, 1984 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (supporting James Taylor) August 12, 1984 Jones Beach, Wantaugh, NY August 14, 1984 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga, NY August 15, 1984 Boston Commons, Boston, MA August 16, 1984 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA August 17, 1984 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdell, NJ August 18, 1984 Kings Dominion, Richmond, VA August 19, 1984 Carowinds, Charlotte, NC August 21, 1984 Chastain Park, Atlanta, GA August 23, 1984 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburgh, FL August 24-25, 1984 Sunrise Musical Theatre, Miami, FL August 26, 1984 Orange County Civic Center, Orlando, FL August 28, 1984 Amphitheater, New Orleans, LA August 29, 1984 Mudd Island, Memphis, TN August 31, 1984 Summit, Houston, TX September 1, 1984 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX September 2, 1984 Zoo Amphitheater, Oklahoma City, OK September 4, 1984 Municipal Opera House, St. Louis, MO September 5, 1984 Sandstone Theatre, Bonner Springs, MO September 7, 1984 Red Rocks Stadium, Denver, CO September 9, 1984 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA September 11-14, 1984 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA September 14, 1984 City Hall, Los Angeles, CA (Randy receives a Los Angeles City Proclamation honoring him for "I Love L.A.") September 16-17, 1984 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Laguna Hills, CA October 16 - Mondale/Ferraro Benefit dinner, Los Angeles. Randy performed "Short People" and "I Love L.A.". October 31 - Univerisity of California Los Angeles homecoming week festivities in The Ackerman Grand Ballroom. Randy spoke to students but did not perform. November 3 - Friends of Steve Goodman Concert, Concert Arena, Orange County 1985 February 18 - Western States Advertising Agency Association's 1984 "Leader of the Year" award for Creative Director Lee Clow of Chiat/Day Agency. Beverly Wilshire Hotel, Los Angeles. Randy played "I Love L.A.". May 3 - The New American Orchestra Sixth Anniversary Tribute to Lionel Newman for 40 years of music at 20th Century Fox, Dorothy Chandler Pavilion, Los Angeles. May 19, 1985 Shubert Theatre, New York City, NY (Comic Relief, AIDS Benefit) June 22, 1985 Meadow Brook, Rochester Hills, MI (With Father Guido Sarducci) June 29, 1985 County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (With Emmylou Harris) June 30, 1985 Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, CA (With Emmylou Harris) July 12, 1985 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (supported by comic Brad Garrett) September 22, 1985 Memorial Stadium, Champaign, IL (Farm Aid. Live television broadcast. Randy is introduced by and performs with Billy Joel at two grand pianos placed front-to-front. They play "Sail Away", "Political Science", Joel's "Only The Good Die Young" & "Stagger Lee". "Stagger Lee" was not televised) October 16 - The Bayou, Washington D.C. With comic Chip Franklin. October 19 - Upstairs at the Tralf, Boston ? October 19, 1985 Flynn Theatre, Burlington, VT (with Richard Thompson ?) October 27, 1985 Rockefeller's, Houston, TX (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00) November 8, 1985 Wolfgang's, San Francisco, CA (2 shows) November 10, 1985 Saenger Theatre, Mobile, AL (with Leon Redbone) December 31, 1985 Beverly Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (2 shows with Richard Thompson) 1986 August 28, 1986 Seattle, WA (Bumbershoot Music Festival) September 19 - Los Angeles voter registration drive at Westwood Village at Westwood Blvd. and Kinross Ave. No performance. Randy spoke to news reporters. December 9, 1986 Dorothy Chandler Pavilion, Los Angeles, CA (Benefit concert as part of WinterFest, with Henry Mancini, Lionel Newman, Dave Grusin & John Williams) 1987 1987 - Special Olympics opening ceremonies at the Beverly Hilton Hotel, Los Angeles. May 18, 1987 Folies Bergere, Paris, FRA May 21, 1987 Teatro Nazionale, Milan, ITY (supported by Victoria Williams) May 24, 1987 London Palladium, London, ENG May 27, 1987 Leidse Schouwburg, Leiden, NED June 4, 1987 Cincinnati Zoo Peacock Pavilion, Cincinnati, OH (Central Trust Jazzoo'87) June 5, 1987 Bicentennial Park Columbus, OH (Columbus Arts Festival) November 21, 1987 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (Third Annual Salute to the American Songwriter, with Randy, Kris Kristofferson, Thom Bell, Stephen Stills, Lamont Dozier, Billy Vera, Roger Miller & others) 1988 September 3, 1988 Opera House, Seattle, WA (Bumbershoot Music Festival) September 28 - Benefit for National Public Radio, "Fanfare and Fox", at 20th Century Fox, Mulberry Street, West Los Angeles. A $250.00-a-plate dinner show with Randy Newman, Keith Carradine, Elliott Gould, and others. October - Fresh Air, FM Radio. Interview by Terry Gross. October 19 - US TV "Late Night With David Letterman" October 22 - US TV "Saturday Night Live" October 31 - Rockline interview. Randy performs Dixie Flyer and I Think It's Going To Rain Today on electric piano. November 9 - "Fresh Air", Morning Edition, National Public Radio with Bob Edwards. Interview. November 12 - UNICEF Benefit Concert, "Children of the Americas", United Nations visitors lobby, New York City, NY. Part of a four-hour radio broadcast. Randy plays: I Love L.A., Dixie Flyer, Sail Away, Political Science, Short People, and I Want You To Hurt Like I Do. Other acts included: Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young, Jackson Browne, and The Fabulous Thunderbirds, Steve Forbert, Al Stewart, others. November - Personal appearance at Different Fur Studios, San Francisco. Did one song with Mark Knopfler. December 8 - Audio and video spots taped for RADD (Recording Artists Against Drunk Driving). Randy Newman, Eddie Money, Phil Collins, Ray Davies, many others. November - Roger Scott's Radio One (England), Roger Scott's Saturday Sequence. Randy is interviewed and performs with Mark Knopfler on several songs for broadcast. 1989 January 20, 1989 US TV "Late Night With David Letterman" January 25-26, 1989 Mann Auditorium, Tel Aviv, ISR January 28, 1989 Yagar Auditorium, Near Haifa, ISR January 29, 1989 Jerusalem Theatre, Jerusalem, ISR January 31-February 1, 1989 Pallas Theatre, Athens, GRE February 3, 1989 Beurshalle, Bruges, BEL February 5, 1989 De Warande, Turnhout, BEL February 7, 1989 Sardines, Oslo, NOR February 8, 1989 Gora Lejon, Stockholm, SWE February 10, 1989 Atlanta, GA (L.A. Gear Convention) February 13, 1989 London, ENG (BPI Awards) February 14, 1989 Kongresshaus, Zurich, SUI February 15-16, 1989 La Cigale, Paris, FRA February 17, 1989 National Stadium, Dublin, IRE February 19, 1989 Schouwburg Rotterdam, Rotterdam, NED February 20, 1989 Casino Den Bosch, Den Bosch, NED February 21, 1989 Odsterpoort Gronigen, Gronigen, NED February 22, 1989 Schouwburg Sittard, Sittard, NED February 24, 1989 Old Opera, Frankfurt, GER February 25, 1989 Muziekcentrum Enschede, Enschede, NED February 26, 1989 Stadsschouwburg Nijmegen, Nijmegen, NED February 27, 1989 Theatre Carre, Amsterdam, NED February 28, 1989 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER March 1, 1989 Musikalle, Hamburg, GER March 3, 1989 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG March 21, 1989 Morrison Center, Boise, ID March 22, 1989 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC March 23, 1989 Alberta Bair Theatre, Billings, MT March 24, 1989 Starry Nights, Portland, OR March 25, 1989 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA March 28, 1989 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA March 29, 1989 Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA March 31, 1989 Ventura Theatre, Ventura, CA April 1-2, 1989 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA April 3-4, 1989 Bacchanal, Kearny Mesa, San Diego, CA April 7, 1989 Guthrie Theatre, Minneapolis, MN April 8, 1989 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL April 9, 1989 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH April 10, 1989 Center Stage, Nashville, TN April 13, 1989 Opera House, Austin, TX April 14, 1989 Tommy's, Dallas, TX April 15, 1989 Rockefeller's, Houston, TX April 16, 1989 Macky Auditorium, Boulder, CO April 18, 1989 Bogart's, Cinncinati, OH April 19, 1989 Power Center, Ann Arbor, MI April 20, 1989 Civic Center, Madison, WI August 24, 1989 Santa Rosa, CA August 25, 1989 San Jose, CA August 26, 1989 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA October 21 - Club Tenco Awards, San Remo, ITY November 3 - Hollywood Women's Political Committee's Second Barbara Jordan Award for Rosa Parks. The Regent Beverly Wilshire, Los Angeles. Randy plays three (four?) songs. 1990 February 22, 1990 Trump's Pollack Media Convention, Los Angeles, CA March 26, 1990 Dorothy Candler Pavilion, Los Angeles, CA (62nd Annual Academy Awards, Performing "I Love To See You Smile") November 1, 1990 Constitution Hall, Washington, DC (With Richard Lewis) 1991 May 4, 1991 Keswick Theatre, Glenside, PA May 7-8 - Symphony Hall, John Williams and the Boston Pops Orchestra, Boston, Massachusetts. Randy performed Davy The Fat Boy, Short People, Political Science, as well as conducting the orchestra for his music from Avalon. Later televised. June 27 - Variety-The Children's Charity Big Heart Award for Twentieth Century Fox Chairman Joe Roth. Century Plaza Hotel, Beverly Hills, California. Hosted by Billy Crystal, with Jackson Browne, The Pointer Sisters, and Randy Newman. July 27, 1991 Gainey Vineyard, Santa Ynez, CA August 10, 1991 Newport Folk Festival, Newport, RI August 11, 1991 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT August 23, 1991 Pikes Peak Center, Colorado Springs, CO August 24, 1991 Chatauqua Auditorium, Boulder, CO August 25, 1991 Britt Music Festival, Jacksonville, OR September 12, 1991 Luther Burbank Center, Santa Rosa, CA September 14, 1991 MacCullum Theatre, Palm Desert, CA November 1, 1991 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA November 2, 1991 Rheem Performing Arts Theatre, Rheem, CA 1992 June 22, 1992 Amphitheatre at Ameriflora, Columbus, OH July 11, 1992 Winterpark Ski Resort, Winterpark, CO July 15, 1992 Humboldt Brewery, Arcata, CA July 17, 1992 Paul Masson Summer Concert Series, Saratoga, CA (2 shows) July 25, 1992 Summer Nights at the Pier series, Seattle, WA August 10, 1992 Fort Adams State Park, Newport, RI (Ben and Jerry's Folk Festival) August 17, 1992 Murray Theatre, Ravinia Festival, Highland Park, IL August 18, 1992 Weesner Family Amphitheatre, Minnesota Zoo, Apple Valley, MN September 11, 1992 Winterthur Musicfest, Zurich, SUI September 13, 1992 Manchester Outdoor Stage, Manchester, NH September 26, 1992 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA ("For Our Children", Pediatric AIDS Foundation benefit concert. Randy plays "I've Been Working on the Railroad". Other artists include: Paula Abdul, Michael Bolton & Bobby McFerrin) October 10, 1992 Boulder Theatre, Boulder, CP October 11, 1992 Boulder Theatre/E Town Radio Show, Boulder, CO November 5, 1992 Fine Line Music Cafe, Minneapolis, MN (2 shows) November 6, 1992 Park West, Chicago, IL November 8, 1992 The Bayou, Washington DC November 9, 1992 Senator Theatre, Baltimore, MD November 10, 1992 Town Hall, New York City, NY November 11, 1992 Keswick Theatre, Glenside, PA November 13, 1992 Center Stage Theatre, Atlanta, GA November 15, 1992 Caravan of Dreams, Fort Worth, TX November 16, 1992 Rockefeller's, Houston, TX November 17, 1992 Paramount, Austin, TX November 20, 1992 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (2 shows) November 21, 1992 UCLA's Wadsworth Theatre, Brentwood, CA November 21 - "Fresh Air", National Public Radio w/ Terri Gross. Taped in Philadelphia(?). 1993 January 30, 1993 Royal Cruise Lines/Nissan Superbowl Week-end, San Diego, CA March 6, 1993 Radio station WUMB-FM "E-Town", National Public Radio broadcast of live concert recordings from Boulder, Colorado (10/11/92). Including: Randy Newman, Nanci Griffith, Shawn Colvin, and Bela Fleck and the Flecktones. June 5, 1993 Appel Farm Arts & Music Festival, Elmer, NJ July 17, 1993 Inter-Media Art Center (IMAC), Huntington, NY July 19, 1993 Ravinia Festival, Highland Park, IL July 24, 1993 Gainey Vineyard, Santa Ynez, CA July 29, 1993 Sonoma County Fair, Sonoma, CA August 4, 1993 The American Way Religious Right concert, Los Angeles August 7, 1993 Edmonton, AB (Edmonton Folk Music Festival) August 13, 1993 Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA August 21, 1993 Chatauqua Auditorium, Boulder, CO November 4 - "All Things Considered" for National Public Radio, "Randy Newman Still Loves L.A.", interview with Noah Adams. December 4, 1993 Irvine Barclay Theatre, Los Angeles, CA December 10 - March of Dimes fund-raiser at Century Plaza, Los Angeles 1994 April 30 - The 25th New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival, Atlanta, Georgia. 3 p.m. at the Fox 38/Polaroid Stage. June - New Hampshire June ?, 1994 State Theatre, Portland, ME June 9, 1994 US TV "Late Night With David Letterman" August 6 - Ben & Jerry's Newport Folk Festival, Newport, RI August 21, 1994 Artpark, Lewiston, Buffalo, NY August - Illionis State Fair September 3-4 - Britt Festival, Jacksonville, OR October 1, 1994 Cultural Centrum, Amstelveen, NED October 2, 1994 De Harmonie, Leeuwarde, NED October 3, 1994 Concertbouw, Haarlem, NED October 5, 1994 Mecc, Maastricht, NED October 6, 1994 Stadstheater, Zoetermeer, NED October 8, 1994 Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED October 9, 1994 Dr. Anton Philips Zaal, The Hague, NED October 10, 1994 Casino, Den Bosch, NED October 12, 1994 Oosterpoort, Gronigen, NED October 14, 1994 Cultural Centrum, Amersfoort, NED October 15, 1994 Philipsvaal, Eindhoven, NED October 16, 1994 Stadsschouwburg, Amsterdam, NED October 18, 1994 De Warande, Turnhout, BEL October 19, 1994 Casinozaal, Beringen, BEL October 20, 1994 Stadsschouwburg, Kortrijk, BEL October 22, 1994 Stadsschouwburg, Brugge, BEL October 23, 1994 De Werf, Aalst, BEL October 24, 1994 Bourla, Antwerp, BEL October 26, 1994 Luxembourg October 27, 1994 Espace Cardin, Paris, FRA October 29, 1994 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER October 30, 1994 Alte Oper, Frankfurt, GER October 31, 1994 Luxor, Rotterdam, NED November 2, 1994 E-Werk, Cologne, GER November 3, 1994 Konzerthaus, Vienna, AUT November 5, 1994 Albani, Winterthur, SUI November 6, 1994 Muhle Hunzleken, Rublgen, SUI November 8, 1994 Alhambra, Basel, SUI November 8, 1994 Switzerland - DRS Radio 3, 11:00 "Randy Newman, der grosse Zyniker des US-Song, in der Schweiz unterwegs" (big cynic of US song in Switzerland) November 9, 1994 CPM, Geneva, SUI November 10, 1994 Rocking Chair, Vevey, SUI November 12, 1994 Casino, Zug, SUI November 13, 1994 Theatre Royal Drury Lane, London, ENG November 15, 1994 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SUI November 16, 1994 Stadium, Dublin, IRE November 18, 1994 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER November 19, 1994 Theatre Archa, Prague, CZR November 20, 1994 Graf Zeppelinhalle, Friedrichshafen, GER 1995 February 23 - 37th Convention of the National Association of Recording Merchandisers (NARM), San Diego, California. Randy performs songs from Toy Story. March 23 - Ted Danson's OCEAN Don Henley Tribute. Randy plays a few songs including "Short People" March 27 - Academy Awards, Los Angeles - "Make Up Your Mind" March 27 - Academy Awards, Los Angeles - "Make Up Your Mind" April 19 ? - The Mark and Brian Show, KLOS F.M., Los Angeles, California. Interview, and three songs: Short People, He Gives Us All His Love, Make Up Your Mind, You've Got A Friend In Me April - Illinois ? April 21 - KCRW Radio, Santa Monica, California. Randy performs "Louisiana 1927". April 28-29 - Cerritos Center, Los Angeles, California. With Buffy Saint-Marie May 19 - The Mark & Brian Show, KLOS F.M., Los Angeles August 26 - Warner Bros. Convention. Randy peforms 4-5 songs October 9 - Benefit performance in La Jolla, California October 28 - 53rd Annual Jack-O-Lantern Ball, Bel Age Hotel, West Hollywood 1996 January 28 - "The Best of Sunday Night With Peter Rodman" from WRLT-FM 100.1 Nashville featured a previous live performance from RN. March 14 - South By Southwest Music Covention, Austin, Texas. 4:45 panel discussion for Faust Enhanced CD and 9:00 p.m. live performance. May 2 - Randy's first on-line interview.Prodigy Chat/Prodigy Spotlight. Nothing is revealed. May 7 - 6th Annual Tripod Communication Education Friends' Luncheon, The Beverly Hills Hotel. Randy plays several songs for this benefit for deaf children including: I Love To See You Smile, Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear, Feels Like Home, and others. May 11 - Start of Randy Newman Vocalist/Pianist/Songwriter/Composer/Conductor series for 1996-1997. May 11 - Jacksonville Symphony Orchestra with conductor Ethan James Dulsky Metro-Park Amphitheatre, Jacksonville, Florida The performance included: Birmingham (w/ orch), Short People, Girls In My Life, Marie (w/ orch), I Love To See You Smile (w/ orch), Real Emotional Girl (w/ orch), You Can Leave Your Hat On, Cowboy (w/ orch), You've Got A Friend In Me (w/ orch), Love Story (w/ orch), Political Science, Avalon (w/ orch & conduct), The Natural (w/ orch & conduct), Maverick (w/ orch & conduct), Dixie Flyer, Glory Train, Louisiana 1927 (w/ orch), Sandman's Coming (w/ orch), I Love L.A., Feels Like Home, Lonely At The Top (w/ orch), I Want You To Hurt Like I Do, Toy Story (w/ orch & conduct), I Think It's Going To Rain Today, Sail Away (w/ orch), Davy The Fat Boy (w/ orch), Ragtime (w/ orch), Albania May 12- Borders Books and Music, Dayton, OH (In-Store appearance) May 31 - Dayton Philharmonic Orchestra with guest conductor Charles Wendelken-Wilson, 8:30 pm, $10-$28, Fraze Pavillion, Lincoln Park Commons, Kettering, Dayton, Ohio. Randy's first appearance in Dayton. The performance included: Birmingham (w/ orch), Short People, Girls In My Life, Marie (w/ orch), I Love To See You Smile (w/ orch), Emotional Girl (w/ orch), I Love L.A., Cowboy (w/ orch) Love Story, Political Science, Avalon, The Natural, Toy Story, Dayton, In Germany (w/ orch), Dixie Flyer, Glory Train, Louisiana, Burn On, Feels Like Home, I Want You To Hurt Like I Do, Sail Away (w/ orch), Davy (w/ orch), I Think It's Going To Rain Today (w/ orch) June 12 - Atlanta Symphony, Chastain Park, Atlanta, Georgia. Randy Newman and Jere Flint, Conductors. June 13 - National Symphony Orchestra, Wolftrap, Vienna, VA. Barry Jekowsky, Conductor. June 14 - HealthSouth Stage, Eighth Annual City Stages, June Jam, Linn Park, Fort Payne, Birmingham, Alabama with Johnny Cash July 20-21, 1996 Davies Symphony Hall, San Francisco, CA August 16 - NPR Radio (Morning Edition NPR 6:00 am ET) #1935-13 Rebroadcast on 9/14/96 (News11:56 am ET) #0026-4 August 18, 1996 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (Hollywood Bowl Orchestra, conducted by Mitchell Hanlon October 19 - Border's Books and Music, 1 pm, Chicago, Illinois October 21 - Chicago Symphony Orchestra, Chicago, Illinois. Randy performed the same show as the Hollywood Bowl performance except, according to a prepared list, "Rednecks" was replaced by "Albania"/"Wedding in Cherokee County" November 20 - KINK Radio, FM, Oregon. Randy performs "Feels Like Home". November 20 - Borders Books and Music, Portland, OR November 21 - Oregon Symphony, Portland, OR Same as the July 20 show, except "Rednecks" was dropped and he sang "Same Girl" in a second encore. 1997 January 10-11, 1997 Tulsa Philharmonic, Tulsa, OK. Guest Conductor: Niel DePonte Same as July 20 January 21, 1997 Edmonton Symphony, Edmonton, A Same as July 20 except "Rednecks" and "I Love L.A." were dropped and replaced with "Northern Boy" following "Glory Train". February 22 - Randy appears as a panelist for the 1997 Film and TV Music Conference - The State of the Art, Presented by The Hollywood Reporter & Society of Composers and Lyricists March 11 - Randy attends the Oscar's Nominee's Luncheon, Beverly Hilton Hotel March 24 - Randy attends the 69th annual Academy Awards. April 1 - National Public Radio. Short interview with Randy by Bob Edwards on baseball. April 11-12, 1997 Orange County Performing Arts Center Segerstrom Hall, Costa Mesa, CA ("A Tribute To Alfred Newman", with the Pacific Symphony Orchestra Pops, conducted by Richard Kaufman) July 11, 1997 Gainey Vineyard, Santa Ynez, CA September 12, 1997 Boettcher Hall, Denver, CO (with the Colorado Symphony Orchestra) 1998 May 18 - Live radio broadcast from KCRW FM in Santa Monica, California. August 15 - Cleveland, Ohio, Blossom Music Hall, Cleveland Orchestra, Leonard Slatkin, conductor October 11 - Pacific Palisades, California, Will Rogers State Park, Enviromental Media Awards Festival. October 30 - 60th Anniversary Golden Score Awards 10/30/98 American Society of Music Arrangers and Composers honors David Newman, Randy Newman, Thomas Newman and Newman Musical Legacy. Silent Auction, dinner and entertainment tribute. 6:30 PM Beverly Hilton, Beverly Hills, California November 9 - New York City, Lincoln Center, Tower Records in-store appearance. November 10, 1998 Town Hall, New York City, NY December 22 - National Public Radio, "Fresh Air" 20 min+ interview with Terry Gross. The interview was rebroadcast on 2/15/99 with additional and re-edited material. 1999 February 11 - Project A.L.S. Event, Raleigh Studios, Los Angeles. Randy performed after the reception, dinner, and auction, with Melissa Ethridge. March 1 - Millennium Stage, The John F. Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts, Washington D.C. with K.C. and the Sunshine Band April 10 - Richmond Symphony, Landmark Theatre, Richmond, VA April 11 - Richmond Symphony, Performing Arts Center, Emporia, VA April 18 - Boulder Theatre, E-Town's 8th B'Earthday, Boulder, Colorado, with David Crosby, Gram Nash, Jeff Pevar, and Leo Kottke. Randy sang several songs and sang, "The House of the Rising Sun" with other artists at end of show. Tickets were $25-$50. May 1, 1999 Contemporary Arts Center Warehouse, New Orleans, LA May 2, 1999 Sunfest, West Palm Beach, FL May 5, 1999 Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA May 6, 1999 The Ryman, Nashville, TN May 16 - Mountain Stage, Cultural Center Theater, Charleston, WV (With Richard Thompson, & Matapat) May 22, 1999 Warfield, San Francisco, CA May 23, 1999 House of Blues, Las Vegas, NV May 25 - KCRW Radio interview on "Morning Becomes Eclectic", Los Angeles, California May 26-29, 1999 House of Blues, West Hollywood, CA June 2, 1999 Tower Records, Los Angeles, CA (In-store appearance) June 2 - American On-Line Chat June 23 - KLSX - Jonathan Brandmeier Show, Los Angeles, California October 17 - Santa Monica at The Canyon Charter School for the Second Annual Jammin' in the Canyon benefit for the instrumental music program at Canyon Charter School. $20, noon-4 PM, 421 Entrada Dr. Santa Monica, California November 22 - AOL Live - Internet On-line Chat November 22 - Entertainment Asylum www.asylum.com chat December 11 - 2nd Annual Benefit Concert & Auction, KINK Christmas Party, Roseland Theatre, Portland, Oregon with Karla Bonhoff, Catie Curtis, and William Topley December 14 - Virgin Megastore, Downtown Disney West Side, Orlando, Florida. A signing, no live performance. 2000 January 13, 2000 Mitch Albom, 15 minute Detroit radio interview via telephone. January 20, 2000 Stadsschouwburg De Harmonie, Leeuwarden, NED January 21, 2000 I.C.C., Ghent, BEL January 23, 2000 Stadsschouwburg, Bruges, BEL January 24, 2000 Luxor Theatre, Rotterdam, NED January 25, 2000 Theatre Aan't Vrijhof, Maastricht, NED January 27, 2000 Stadstheatre, Zoetermeer, NED January 28, 2000 MC Frits Philips, Eindhoven, NED January 29, 2000 Concertgebouw, Haarlem, NED January 31, 2000 Carre Theatre, Amsterdam, NED Radio broadcast in February February 1, 2000 De Oosterpoort, Gronigen, NED February 3, 2000 Shouwburg Orpheus, Appledoorn, NED February 4, 2000 Chasse Theatre, Breda, NED February 5, 2000 Stadsgchoorzaal, Leiden, NED February 7, 2000 Queen Elizabeth Hall, Antwerp, BEL February 8, 2000 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL February 10, 2000 Cultureel Centrum, Turnhout, BEL February 11, 2000 Cultureel Centrum Casino, Beringen, BEL February 12, 2000 TBA February 14, 2000 Kammermusiksaal, Berlin, GER February 15, 2000 Kulturhaus, Linz, AUT February 16, 2000 Gessellschaftshaus, Frankfurt, GER February 18, 2000 C.C.H.2., Hamburg, GER February 19, 2000 Volkhaus, Zurich, SUI February 21, 2000 Prinzregenten Theatre, Munich, GER February 22, 2000 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG February 24, 2000 Kurhalle, Vienna, AUT February 25, 2000 Orpheum, Graz, AUT February 26, 2000 Cankarjev Dom, Ljublijana, SLN February 27, 2000 The Casino, Berne, SUI February 28, 2000 La Cigale, Paris, FRA March 1-2, 2000 Vicar Street, Dublin, IRE May 6, 2000 Gay Street Stage, Nashville, TN (Nashville River Stages) May 7, 2000 Budweiser Stage, Memphis, TN (Beale Street Music Festival) May 13 - Prarie Home Companion, Pasadena Playhouse, Radio 5/13/2000 Randy plays: Great Nations of Europe, I Miss You, Sail Away June 27, 2000 Interlochen Center For The Arts, Interlochen, MI (moved from the 4,000 capacity Kresge Auditorium, to the 1,000 capacity Corson Auditorium) June 28, 2000 Newport, RI (3rd Annual Newport Sunset Music Festival, a benefit concert for the Rhode Island Autism Project) July 7, 2000 Gainey Vineyard, Santa Ynez, CA July 8, 2000 Redondo Beach Performing Arts Center, Redondo Beach, CA September 6, 2000 Craterian Ginger Rogers Theater, Medford, OR September 7, 2000 Humbolt State University John Van Duzer Theatre, Arcata, CA September 8, 2000 Villa Montalvo Garden Theatre, Saratoga, CA September 22, 2000 Sun Theatre, Anaheim, CA September 23, 2000 Swig Field @ Osher Marin Jewish Community Center, Marin, CA September 24, 2000 San Luis Obispo Co. P.A.C., San Luis Obispo, CA September 26, 2000 E County Performing Arts Center, El Cajon, CA October 13, 2000 Capitol Theater, Concord, NH October 14, 2000 Flynn Theatre, Burlington, CT October 15, 2000 Palace Theatre, Stamford, CT October 16, 2000 Birchmere, Washington, DC October 25, 2000 Raymond F. Kravis Center, West Palm Beach, FL October 27, 2000 Van Wezel Performing Arts Center, Sarasota, FL November 10, 2000 Arlene Schnitzer Hall, Portland, OR (with the Oregon Symphony Orchestra) November 17, 2000 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA 2003 October 24, 2003 Shedd Institute Jaqua Concert Hall, Eugene, OR 2004 February 8, 2004 Koningin Elisabeth, Antwerp, BEL February 25, 2004 Congress Center Messe, Frankfurt, GER 2008 April 28, 2008 Heymann Center for the Performing Arts, Lafayette, LA September 28, 2008 Calvin Theatre, Northampton, MA October 25, 2008 Shedd Institute Jaqua Concert Hall, Eugene, OR 2011 March 9, 2011 Boulder Theater, Boulder, CO 2016 Nelsonville Music Festival 2016 2017 September 16, 2017 Savings Bank Music Hall, Troy, NY 2018